1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring cup used in kitchens during food preparation. The present invention relates to a measuring cup comprised a single piece of non flexible material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional measuring cup is usually in the form of a container having a handle, a pour lip and a solid bottom. A conventional measuring cup usually has one or more scale markings used to designate one volume or several volumes. A conventional measuring cup is usually in the form of a cylinder. A conventional measuring cup is used in kitchens to measure food products during food preparation.
A conventional measuring cup is used to measure dry ingredients such as flour and sugar, and liquids such as milk and water. Conventional measuring cups are not practical for measuring prepared foods such as mashed potatoes and gravy, hot oatmeal, cooked pasta and cheese sauce or rice pilav. Prepared foods such as these stick in measuring cups and are difficult to remove. Repeat use of the same measuring cup for different food products can result in cross contamination. Hot food can become cold during transfer from a measuring cup to a serving plate or to a serving bowl.
Conventional measuring spoons are used for measuring dry or liquid food products. Conventional measuring spoons are not intended for measuring large portions of food. Dried pasta measuring tools are limited to measuring dried pasta. They are not designed to measure a multitude of food products. Dried pasta measuring tools lack the capacity for measuring foods such as oatmeal, mashed potatoes or rice.
3. Objects and Advantages
The present invention is a set of hollow measuring cylinders to be used to measure food at the time of serving a meal. The measuring cylinder, selected for use, is to be placed on a plate or in a bowl. The food being measured by placing the food into the measuring cylinder until the cylinder is filled to scale. The measuring cylinder should be removed from the plate or the bowl leaving a correct portion size of food on the plate or in the bowl. Several measuring cylinders may be placed on the same plate to measure food at the time of serving a meal. The present invention eliminates the step of transferring food from a measuring cup to a plate or to a bowl. Hot food will stay hot when served directly to a plate or to a bowl. The measuring cylinders having a heat resistant, slippery, non stick surface prevents food from sticking to the cylinders and allows the cylinders to remain cool to the touch. The measuring cylinders having a non stick surface easily release from around the food product being measured. The measuring cylinders having the capacity to measure a multitude of food products including prepared foods such as oatmeal or rice.
The present invention is a solution to long felt but unsolved need of diabetics and overweight individuals for an improved food measuring tool. The present invention enables the dieter to quickly, easily and neatly measure a correct portion size for a multitude of food products.
Obesity is a major health problem in the United States. Obesity can lead to hypertension, heart disease and type 2 diabetes. It is estimated that 60% of the population in the United States is overweight and weight loss aids of any kind are welcome by the medical profession.